Deperision of the heart
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Naruto has a sister but then she dies. How will he react, will a certaint shy black haired girl save him or a pink haired fan girl of an icecube?


Arthur notes…..Dear reader,

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be too harsh on commenting. Here are some things you should know

(Prologue only)

**This is for the song that is the base for the story**

"_Thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

Oh and if Naruto doesn't act like Naruto I'm sorry but hey he has someone to cry on now so deal with it please.

I've edited this.

Prologue

**I'll be your candle on the water**

A woman with long following red hair runs up to a blonde boy, who is crying.

"Hey Naruto how are ya." she asks brightly ruffling his hair. She is trying to make him smile but is falling.

"Nee-chan…. why do people hate me?" He cries softly burying his head into her stomach.

**My love for you will always burn**

"_Goddamn villagers"_The woman thinks hugging him.

"Cause they see me and you together and their jealous. Silly Ototo-Kun" She lies" I'll zutto daisuki. You know that right."

**I know you're lost and drifting**

He nods his eyes seem far away and still sad. An idea pops into her head, kissing the top of his head.

**But the clouds are lifting **

"_This will put a smile on his face."_

"Want to go eat ramen?"

"Really nee-chan?" Naruto exclaims a smile lighting his face. She nods.

"You rock Akana!"

**Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn**

"After that let's train near the river."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he jumped up and down in happiness. Akana laughed as her little brother dragged her toward the ramen place. Several ramen bowls later Akana and Naruto are at the river stretching.

**A cold and friendless tide has found you**

As they train Naruto tells Akana how some boys in his class beat him up.

"Didn't the teacher do anything about it" Akana asks trying to keep her anger out of her voice. But when Naruto shakes his head she explodes into a series of rants.

"When I get my hands around Iruka's and Mizuke's neck they are so fucking….I mean freaking dead." Naruto bursts into laughter at his sister accidental slip of the tongue.

**Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down**

Naruto gets a little glum as Akana continues to rant as they train.

**I'll paint a ray of hope around you**

Akana smiles and tells him some good pranks she has pulled. She confided that she never once got caught and that she and Iruka were rivals cause he liked to prank too.

"Once I put ink some tea and it turned the teacher's teeth black!" she giggles.

**I'll be your candle on the water**

Naruto stared at his sister, his candle in the dark, with love in his eyes. And Naruto was Akana's.

**This flame inside of me will grow**

As Akana watched her little brother she glowed with pride. Her stomach gave a lurch as she watched him slip into the water. His blonde head bobs up in the current. She dives into the water her bright purple eyes wide with fear.

**Keep holding on you'll make it**

She grabs onto his usual bright orange jumpsuit, and latches onto a branch.

"Don't you dare let go!" she shouts.

**Here's my hand so take it**

She feels his suit slip.

"Grab onto my hand Ototo-chan, please don't let go."

"I could say the same to you!" he retorts.

**Look for me reaching out to show. As sure as rivers flow**

Akana's head started to go under the water her grip tightens on his hand.

"Akana let me go; I'll probably wash down river you can find me then." Naruto yells noticing Akana going under.

**I'll never let you go**

"No the water way to fast you'll drown. I'm so stupid for coming here with you after such a hard rain." she scolds herself.

**I'll never let you go**

Naruto growls at his sister's stubbornness.

"It'll be all right Ototo chan…..it will be all right." she whispers her head going under again.

**I'll never let you go...**

Naruto feels Akana's grip loosen in his hand and on the tree branch.

"AKANA are you okay? AKANA!" he yells as Akana's head stays under the water. He realizes with a jolt she's dead. He howls in pain and sadness. Every thing goes black and the next thing he knows he is on the bank his sister in his arms. His howls draw the attention of the villagers, they see Akana in Naruto's arms and he's crying.

"What have you done!" they yell at him.

"S s she d d died s s saving m m me" he stutters as he colapes.

END OF PROLOUGEIf the chapter is short sorry please review.

Translations(please tell me if they are wrong.)-

Ototo- little brother

Onee- big sister

Zutto-Always

Daisuki-Love (you)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
